CoolCoreyCat13
Hi! Im Corey! I decided it's finally time to make my own user page on here, since basically everybody on here expect me had one! :P You can also find me on the A&A wiki :) Gasp! Madi wuz here HAHAHAHA IT CORRECTED WUZ TO WIZ XD Corey: Wuz? Really Madi?? xD Facts About Me! I love kittens and cats! (My username kinda gives it away...) :P I <3 Food!!!!! (I am in a secret relationship with food.) :D My fav color is purple and sky blue :) I have one younger sister (User:Eileen516) and one older brother. (My brother is a total dork.) xD I dislike attention seekers. I am on this wiki mostly everyday. :) I ship Raura & Auslly the most!! <3 IM A GIRL!!! XD I created the Food Lovers Wiki. :) http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Food_Lovers_Wiki My role model is Laura Marano. :) Corey is just my online name. :P My favorite show is Austin & Ally. My favorite A&A song is Steal Your Heart and Timeless. <3 My favorite TBM song is Crusin' For A Brusin' The one thing that bothers me is when people say they love food more than me!!! (Dang it.. i just gave people an idea.) :P xD Funny Life Convos I feel like i should share a few funny conversations i have with my siblings/parents/friends in real life... I think you may enjoy them xD Eileen: IM HOME!! Me: Uh Huh. Eileen: What are you doing? Me: SHHHHHHH *Waves hand in air* OMG! Brother: *Walks in* She is just watching her stupid show. Me: :OOOOO Eileen: She is just watching Austin & Ally. Me: :OOOOOO Eileen: Why are you making that face? Me: IT'S AUSLLY! Brother: What's Auslly? Me: *Facepalm* Eileen: Ooohhh your in trouble. (Back In June) *Doorbell Rings* Me: *Answers it* Ughhh Brothers Girlfriend: Nice to see you too. Me: *Yells out to brother* YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE! Im gonna leave now. *Leaves* (At around 11:30 at night) *Why are 10 year olds so moody? LOL xD* Me: EILEEN! EILEEN! Eileen: WHAT!!! Me: I need your helppp. Eileen: With what?! Me: Help meeee get not sued on by Taytertot and Rossay. Eileen: *Leaves* Me: Is that a no?! Couples I Ship! :D I think every show i've seen, i have almost always shipped couples in! Here are some couples i love! :D Austin & Ally: Auslly Trez (Kinda) ICarly: Seddie Cibby (Kinda) Victorious: Bori Jandre Cabbie Trinjin (Kinda) How To Rock Grelson Zevie Kavin Shake It Up Rogan Tynka GeCe Deucina (Kinda) Kickin It Kick Real Life Pairings Raura Raia (As friends) Friends! Well.... i dont like picking favorites :P and also every single one of you have been very nice and great friends!... I'm friends with everyone on the wiki! :) I guess i can, but even if i didnt list you, you are soo awesome! Melody- I met her on the A&A wiki, shortly after i started the wiki. She was my first friend ever out of both wikis. She is very nice and sweet! I love her for that! :) Madi- I met Madi on Nick.com, so basically she was the only person i KNEW before i started the wiki on here. She is very bubbly and funny, and im totally glad we both ironically got wikia accounts! :) Madi: I JOINED FIRST -EVIL LAUGH- Veronica- She was one of the first people i met when i came to this wiki. I remember when i first met her she called me "Kitty Kitty" xD She always knows how to make people laugh! :) Esther- Very sweet and kind to anyone! I met her shortly after i started this wiki! She is 6 years older than me, but whenever i am around her, i feel like she is my age! She is my spam buddy, as of now. xD :) Claire- I met Claire at the A&A wiki. I remember this cuz at first i didnt even call her 'Claire' till she finally told me too xD. I know Claire as the one that always says 'Corey In The House' when i enter the room. She is very bubbly and kind! :) Taylor V- I met Taylor on this wiki as well. She is very bubbly, random, and kind. I sometimes mix her and Claire up cuz they are very much alike! xD The reason why i call her Taylor V, is cuz there are two Taylors are this wiki. :) Taytertot- I met her on the A&A wiki. I will never forget the day when Taytertot and I were fangirling like crazy when the full versions of 'You Can Come To Me' and 'I Think About You' came out! For some reason she calls me Corey Dorey! I also like to stalk her :) Lol xD Rossay- I met Rossay on the A&A wiki, as well. I remember the time when Rossay kept repeatedly kicking me at Jay's Wiki House. Ahh, memories. xD She calls me 'CoreyCathy' which is a recent nickname people have gave me. :P :) Violet- I met Violet at the A&A wiki. Me and Her PM over Jlaire alot! xD We are Jlaire buddies! (The secret is out... that is what Violet and I PM about) :D xD Tegan- I met Tegan on this wiki. She is very random and silly, and always knows how to make people laugh! :) Shay- I met Shay on the A&A wiki. I dont know her THAT well, but all i know is we both loveee food. Me and Her opened a cafe called 'Corey and Shay's Cafe' :D :) Hannah- I met Hannah on A&A wiki. She tends to call me 'Food Lover' at times, which i love! :D She is only a month older than me. I will never forget the time i stole her mango without paying. :D :) SarahTwin- I met her on this wiki . She is very kind and nice! She is also my Rydellington shipper buddy xD. We are twinzies :D :) Mel- Mel and I met on this wiki. I PM with her sometimes, and me and her created the '2012-2013 Yearbook' page. :) Jay- Jay i think is my newest friend out of everyone here. I met her on the A&A wiki. I've always known her as the one that is OBSESSED with bacon :D :) Perry- I met Perry on this wiki. I will always know Perry as the a fabulous artist! She could draw you anything you wanted! :) Jayla- I met Jayla on this wiki. I remember going to her user page, realizing we both live in Arizona. We became fast friends. She is soooo sweet! :) KLA- I met KLA on the A&A wiki. She a big Auslly shipper (Duhh look at her username) xD. We always seem to be talking on each others message wall, never in chat. :P She's kind and nice! :) Olivia- I met Olivia on this wiki. I will always know her as the biggest Jiley shipper. She got me and other people obsessed with Jiley! Her nickname for me is Cor Cor. :P She is nice and one of the biggest shippers i know! :) Marley- I met Marley on the A&A wiki! I will always know her as the biggest Glee fan! :D After seeing her 'Movie Star Planet' character, i'm guessing she loves the color purple! High Five Marley! xD :) Add ur name if i missed you! I know i missed some people! Sorry! :) Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Registered Users